


狂王的宠姬 番外

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 正篇可以在我的lof子博里找到。以下正文





	狂王的宠姬 番外

**Author's Note:**

> 正篇可以在我的lof子博里找到。  
> 以下正文

要说狂王对大和文化有什么痴迷的地方，答案是没有，尽管他有着最豪华的日式宅邸，里面收集了大和民族的各种珍贵古物。

在这东西洋碰撞的时代，别人看卫宫第一眼会觉得他是来自遥远的西方，毕竟他那肤色在这并不常见。

然而狂王只觉得他就应该披着和服穿过层叠纸门，风铃庭院添水再一次发出清脆叩击声时，会有枫叶钻入他前襟。

——纯粹得不该混入半点外来国度的影子。

正如名刀配英雄，他的宠姬应当有一座适合他居住的宫殿。

所以狂王扒下了他的军服，缴下他手中的量产铳枪，只留下了他的兜裆布，用绣有金线的黑色和服裹起藏入了这栋宅邸。

而这个已然伤痕累累的男人，与其说是屈服还不如说是破罐子破摔地张开了双腿。

“也许我注定要死在你手上。”他喘着粗气，高潮后的声音沙哑虚弱得一如多年前狂王用枪射穿了他胸口的时候。而现在历史像在重演，狂王的“枪”的确再一次贯穿了他。

狂王对和服之类不感兴趣，只有心血来潮的时候才会随意披上一件，还是因为好穿又好脱。但他却给卫宫准备了数量繁多款式各异的精美和服，男式的女式的，从重量比得上火炮的十二单到随穿随脱的浴衣，每一套都被狂王亲手脱下来垫在卫宫身下，用两人的东西弄脏过。

这次他又带回了几套，橙白的金鱼、丹色的枫叶、大红的牡丹、还有金线绣出的缤纷落樱。

卫宫已经极为熟练地将自己身上穿着的脱掉，等候多时的仆人立马上前为他套上小袖和袴，一层层直到套上那件最为宽大的外衣。若不是卫宫的头发极短，也许还有再为他盘个发化个妆加些配饰——按照花魁的样子。

仆人们垂首退出了房间，不用腰带勒紧都会挺直腰背的男人无所谓地任由狂王上下打量。他实在很想嘲讽几句“你的审美是被狗吃了吗？”，但他每次说完之后，仿佛为了反驳，狂王都会性致高昂地肏他。久而久之，卫宫就知道，起不到嘲讽作用的嘲讽只会徒增狂王的兴致罢了。

“这次你想怎么做。”卫宫不咸不淡地问，从刚才仆人将腰带一圈一圈收紧开始，昨晚狂王射进去的东西就被挤出，沿着腿根淅沥淌下——认真算来也不过是数小时前的性事，狂王想要直接塞回去可能也问题不大。

抬起他的下巴吻上去，两人间接吻早已熟稔于心，只是勒紧的腰身实在太妨碍呼吸，致使这个吻结束得异常仓促。

卫宫突然有了不好的预感，他已经无比习惯于应付狂王一整天的折腾，但是如果在腰带一直勒着的情况下，他不确定自己能不能活到高潮。

“自己坐上来。”狂王行动力指着自己身下的凶器哑声道。

——该死的直觉。

袴被撕开，卫宫诡异地直着腰僵硬地倒在狂王身上。勒紧的腰连弯下都做不到，他不得不让狂王托着他的臀肉慢慢放下。

——里面太紧了。

不仅是狂王，连卫宫自己都感受到了。被绳子勒紧的肌肉失去了放松的能力，内脏被挤压得再无空间来容纳入侵者。本来胀痛感可以靠大口呼吸来舒缓，如今空有频率而吸不进空气，氧气匮乏的肺部仿佛也被数条腰带勒紧般抽疼。

狂王也不知道是总算体谅到卫宫的现状，还是想再加一把火，他掐着卫宫的臀肉姑且算是固定住他的位置，凶器自下而上一次次刺入。被勒得不得不直起的似乎不止是腰，连肠道也被捋直了角度，狂王的肉刃得以进得又凶又深，烂熟的肠肉温顺地咬紧，像嘬到乳头的婴儿的小嘴。

卫宫不由得想起某段与此时相仿的情事。

那时狂王像炫耀自己的臂力般抱起穿着十二单的卫宫，就那么站着做了起来。鲜红的袴依旧被撕开了口，破裂的布料边缘被乱七八糟的液体糊住。

十二单的重量加上卫宫自己的体重，压着他坐上狂王的肉棒，每动一次他都在庆幸狂王的龟头是肉做的，不然狂王能把他的内脏捣成肉沫。

之所以会想起这段情事，是因为那时虽然也被折腾得厉害，但狂王好歹把他的腰带全解了！

弯不下的腰终究对卫宫的负担太大了，在卫宫感觉自己下一秒就要拉伤的时候，狂王将他放平在床褥上，从卫宫的枕头下抽出匕首，在他腰部的部位毫不怜惜昂贵布料地割了数下。

卫宫仿佛搁浅已久的鱼大口地呼吸，狂王凭着相连的地方感受到他的放松，动作也放缓了下来单纯摩挲着湿润的肠壁。

等他的呼吸缓过来大概就是狂王最后的温情了，这之后狂王抄起一条断掉的腰带，绑在卫宫的柱身上和往常一样暴风疾雨动作起来……

卫宫醒来的时候觉得腰完全失去了知觉，他不得不换一个稍微别扭一点的动作才能坐起身。在他身旁睡着的狂王原本把手搭在他的腰间，这会儿睡得迷糊也摩挲着再次环住他的腰。

被褥下卫宫一丝不挂，身上唯一有的东西就是那些糜烂至极的痕迹——好极了，在他能穿的衣服只有和服的情况下，他现在宁愿赤身裸体一段时间。

他深深凝视身旁的这个男人的睡颜……然后毫不犹豫地抄起枕头往狂王脸上砸。

“怎么……？”一听就是被喂饱后的极为磁性的沙哑嗓音。

“抱我去洗漱。”

“哦。”狂王任劳任怨地公主抱起卫宫，打着哈欠和卫宫一起赤身裸体地走出了房间。

END


End file.
